


Cuervo Confessions

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [14]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drunk Sappy Carlos, Drunken Confessions, Established Relationship, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: “What’s so pretty about TK, Carlos?” she asks, her blue eyes twinkling when Carlos lights up at the question.*Drunk Carlos is adorably in love with his boyfriend and has no filter.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 34
Kudos: 470





	Cuervo Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 14
> 
> lauraperfectinsanity prompt again, [here](https://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/post/617223847026032640)

“You’re so pretty, TK.”

TK Strand looks down at the man speaking; what he finds is his adorable boyfriend staring up at him from where he’s resting his head on his shoulder. His soft brown eyes are hazy from the drinks he’s had throughout the night.

“Thank you, baby,” he says kindly, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend. Across the table, he sees that their friends seem to have no need for such restraint as they openly look over at Carlos with amusement.

He and Carlos have been dating for well over a year now; in that time, the crew has embraced Carlos as one of their own. He’s not just his boyfriend or Michelle’s best friend, he’s an important member of their little family, and as such, just as much a target as anyone else. Usually, it isn’t easy to make fun of Carlos; he’s one of the most collected, even-tempered, and sensible people on the planet. If he’s honest, he’s the high maintenance one in their relationship.

That all goes out the window though if you pour a couple of shots of tequila down his throat just like Michelle had done earlier when they first got to the bar to help Carlos unwind.

Carlos and the rest of his precinct had been working the last couple of weeks on some big drug ring. It had been long, stressful hours, but it was finally done.

The last 24-hours, he and Carlos had spent it in bed getting reacquainted before agreeing to come out for a drink and a little line dancing at their favorite honkytonk. Now with Carlos getting tipsier and tipsier, TK was starting to regret that decision.

It isn’t the drinking itself for him; his sobriety is stable. He has no interest in drinking or using. His life is too amazing at the moment for him to even consider ruining it by falling off the wagon. His father gets healthier with each passing day, he has a fantastic team he would never put at risk for a drink or a pill, and he’s in love with the most wonderful man ever created. He doesn’t care that the others drink around him, especially not Carlos, who rarely did in support of him.

No, he’s starting to regret the decision to come out because Carlos is a ridiculously adorable and clingy drunk with zero filter when he gets like this, and all their friends are looking at him like they’re sharks who just sensed chum in the water.

Michelle is the first one; she might have the face of an angel, but she has an evil streak a mile wide, and as Carlos’ best friend, she seems to enjoy it the most when she can mess with him.

“What’s so pretty about TK, Carlos?” she asks, her blue eyes twinkling when Carlos lights up at the question.

“Everything Michelle, where do I even start!” he shouts happily, lifting his head from his shoulder. He sits up straight only to tilt slightly to the left.

Judd grabs hold of his arm, giving him a nudge before he tips any further.

“Thank you,” Carlos smiles at the big man, polite even when drunk. “What was I saying?”

“You were going to give us a detail list of what makes TK Strand pretty,” Marjan offers, smirking his way when he shoots her a glare. Sometimes he regrets becoming her friend.

“Right!” Carlos exclaims, bobbing his head up and down more than necessary. It makes more than one of them at the table snicker.

“Okay, so first, his eyes, duh,” Carlos says, rolling his. “Everyone can see they’re the prettiest shade of green in the world, no contest, every other green go home, his eyes win _forever_.”

TK can’t help but smile at Carlos’ passionate defense of his eyes; it’s silly but too cute for words.

“Anything else?” Marjan asks again, grinning when he shakes his head at her. “What about his face?”

“It’s like an angel’s,” Carlos sighs dreamily, and TK mouths ‘I hate you’ at his friend even as Carlos’ words make his heart skip a beat.

“What about his body, Carlos?” Michelle pipes in with a wide grin when Carlos lights up even further. “You told me once he was a ten,” she continues, looking over at him, waggling her eyebrows as he blushes.

“TK is _not_ a ten,” he answers, frowning so hard at her he almost goes cross-eyed. “He’s a _million_.”

“ _Oh brother_ ,” Judd murmurs dryly as the rest snicker, rolling his eyes so hard TK worries they might pop out. Still, he sees the hint of a grin on his face. “You’ve got it bad, Reyes.”

“Nope,” Carlos answers, making the P pop as he smiles happily. “I have it so _good_ ,” he tells his friend before turning his gaze back to him.

“I love you so much,” Carlos says to him lovingly. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

TK can feel all their friends’ eyes on them, it makes him go hot in the face, but he ignores it, and them. Instead, he looks back at his drunk but loveable boyfriend, his whole being warm from his head to the tips of his toes at the devotion he finds in Carlos’ gaze.

He thought he knew what love was before Carlos, that he knew what it felt like to be in love with another person. He doesn’t deny he loved Alex; he wanted to marry him; of course he’d loved him, and yet it pales in comparison to what he feels now.

Everything he feels for Carlos is bigger, stronger, and at the same time, steadier. He doesn’t doubt this love for one second; he never wonders if he’s enough or if it’s going to end. It’s never a thought in his mind, Carlos is who he’s going to be with for the rest of his life.

“I love you too, baby,” he tells him, ignoring their friends around them, he tugs Carlos to him.

Carlos goes easily, smiling brightly as he presses his forehead against his.

“I’m going to love you forever,” he tells him, sounding now a little sleepy. This close, TK can see his eyes starting to droop.

“I’m going to love you forever too,” he answers, chuckling gently when it gets Carlos excited.

“Forever and ever?” he asks, almost childlike, it makes something inside TK ache with the love he feels for this big beautiful dorky man he’s lucky enough to love him back.

“And ever,” he promises, standing up he takes hold of Carlos’ shoulder. “How about we go home now, baby, I think our bed is calling our names.”

Carlos nods, agreeing readily. “I want cuddles,” he answers with a serious look on his face.

TK presses his lips together to keep from laughing at the demand. “Of course, sweetheart,” he tells him as he helps him into his jacket. When he’s done, he turns back to the group who is still looking amused as Carlos burrows into his side.

“None of you will be teasing him about this the next time you see him,” he warns them, making sure he locks eyes with everyone at the table. “I have dirt on all of you, so you will be nice, or I’ll make you sorry.”

It’s his job to protect his baby, and he has no problem using blackmail to do it.

He watches as more than one of them pouts, but no one argues. With one final nod, he turns with Carlos, who is still clinging to his arm, and heads out the bar. After all, they have a bed and more cuddles calling their name.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
